yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 78
の |romaji = Kakumei no Arashi|type = Anime|airs = October 18, 2015 (Japanese) November 3, 2016 (English)|season = 2|duration = 24 minutes|op = Trump Card (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = Speaking (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 77|next = Episode 79|image = |englishtitle = Rebel Road}}"Storm of Revolution" ( の Kakumei no Arashi), known as "Rebel Road" in the Dub version, is the seventy-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis While Yūya worries over the condition of Yuzu, he is suddenly called to Duel Shinji. Yūya tries to argue against Shinji's thoughts to stir up a revolution within this world, but is backed down to a corner by his opponent's relentless attacks. At that time, the person that has been following Yūya all along starts to...!? Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Shinji Weber At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Riding Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Shinji ".]] Shinji Normal Summons "Bee Force - Pin the Hit" (CG Star 1/200/300) and activates its effect, letting him inflict 200 damage to his opponent once per turn (Yūya: 4000 → 3800). Shinji Sets a card. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya activates "Entermate Gongcat" (Left Pendulum Scale 2) and "Entermate Extra Shooter" (Right Pendulum Scale 6) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Warrior Tiger" (CG Star 4/1700/500) and "Entermate Silver Claw" (CG Star 4/1800/700) from his hand, both in Attack Position. As his LP are lower than his opponent's, Yūya activates "Gap Power", increasing the ATK of a monster he controls by half the difference between his own and his opponent's LP. " and "Silver Claw".]] He targets "Silver Claw" (1800 → 1900). "Silver Claw" attacks "Pin", with the effect of "Silver Claw" activating as it is attacking, increasing the ATK of all "Entermate" monsters Yūya controls by 300 until the end of the Battle Phase ("Warrior Tiger" 1700 → 2000, "Silver Claw" 1900 → 2200). Shinji activates his face-down "Bee Force Nest", letting him target a Level 2 or lower "Bee Force" monster he controls. If that target or a monster with the same name is targeted for an attack, Shinji can Special Summon a card with the same name from his hand or Deck and end the Battle Phase. Shinji targets "Pin", Special Summons another copy of "Pin" (CG Star 1/200/300) from his Deck in Attack Position and ends the Battle Phase. Turn 3: Shinji ".]] Shinji Normal Summons "Bee Force - Needle the Stinger" (CG Star 2/400/800). Shinji then Special Summons "Bee Force - Twinbow the Continuous Attack" (CG Star 3/1000/500) from his hand in Attack Position with its effects negated via its own effect. Shinji tunes the Level 2 "Needle" with the Level 3 "Twinbow" to Synchro Summon "Bee Force - Azusa the Spirit Bow" (CG Star 5/2200/1600) in Attack Position. The effect of "Azusa" will double any effect damage the effects of other "Bee Force" monsters inflict. Shinji activates the effects of both copies of "Pin", inflicting 400 damage each time (Yūya: 3800 → 3400 → 3000). "Azusa" attacks and destroys "Warrior Tiger" (Yūya: 3000 → 2500). Shinji's hand contains "Bee Jewel of Rebirth" and "Bee Force - Dart the Pursuit". As a "Bee Force" monster he controls destroyed an opponent's monster by battle, Shinji activates the effect of the "Dart the Pursuit" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to inflict damage to his opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Acceleration", reducing the effect damage to 0. Turn 4: Yūya ".]] Yūya draws "Timesword Magician". Yūya Pendulum Summons "Timesword Magician" (CG Star 3/1400/0) from his hand in Attack Position. As it was Pendulum Summoned from the hand and no other cards were Pendulum Summoned at the same time, Yūya activates the effect of "Timesword Magician", doubling its current ATK (1400 → 2800). "Timesword Magician" attacks and destroys "Azusa" (Shinji: 4000 → 3400). "Silver Claw" attacks (1800 → 2100) a "Pin", but Shinji activates the effect of "Bee Force Nest", Special Summoning another copy of "Pin" (CG Star 1/200/300) from his Deck in Attack Position and ending the Battle Phase. As the effect was used twice, the other effect of "Bee Force Nest" causes it to destroy itself. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards Yūya Sakaki Shinji Weber Action Field Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2